


nice

by luftkommandant



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Pronouns, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Takes place in season 1, Trans Female Character, Transgenderformers, after con job but before one shall stand one shall fall, also this might turn into a longer thing but idk, might be edited later, this started with an idea i got when i was half asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: my gay lil heart





	nice

**Author's Note:**

> my gay lil heart

These little meet-ups are nice. Nothing intense, no pressure to do anything. They just lie in the berth on the  _ Jackhammer _ , blankets piled around them while they rest for a few cycles, just to get away from their factions and teams for a bit and relax.

Helm resting on Wheeljack's chest, Starscream purrs quietly in her sleep. Her long limbs hold her partner close, soaking up the heat her large frame generates. A small smile makes her look peaceful. Her wings twitch every so often, making the blankets covering them shift almost comically.

Wheeljack has one servo on Starscream’s lower back and the other on her left shoulder, just to the side of her wing. While she doesn't fall asleep as easily, especially when she's not alone, she enjoys watching Starscream’s little smile. She thinks it's cute when the Seeker lets her guard down like this, even though she knows Starscream would shred her for saying it. She sighs happily at the frame in her arms. Yes, this is nice.


End file.
